Traumatism
by lkazuchi
Summary: Aoba cannot get over her failed experience with Peco.
1. Chapter 1

Traumatism

"Finally! Feels like we've been working for hours!"

"Well, we have been working for hours, Hajime", Yun answered. "Are you planning to keep working tonight Aoba ?"

"I just want to finish something so don't wait for me", the purple haired girl responded with a smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow then", Hajime said.

"Thank you for your work", Aoba replied as her friend left the room.

Hifumi and Momiji had already left before so the only two still in the office were Yagami and herself. The blonde had not said a word since the two came back from the meeting on Peko's development. She had simply start drawing, without her usual smoothness. After a sight, the younger girl focused back on her computer and, when she finally got satisfied with her result, she saved and turned off the computer before looking in the direction of Yagami's desk.

"I will be leaving for today, thank you for your work today".

Her sentence met no answer. Aoba took a step towards her but eventually looked down and left the office quietly.

The subway was full as always, but the girl managed to sneak in thanks to her small length and quickly got back home, where a nice smell welcomed her. The girl answered her mother's usual questions about her day with a weak smile before going in her bedroom and sitting in a corner, head down. Her fake smile had disappeared.

It was the end … her end. Despite the congratulations she used to receive, she had been pushed away from the project in order to give her idol her place. Aoba wiped a tear at the corner of her eye. She would never reach her no matter how hard she worked. Lonelier than ever, the small girl buried her face in her arms and began crying silently.

* * *

This day, as doubts about the answer she was about to receive haunted her mind, Hazuki stopped right before entering the design section. As always, Hajime, Yun, Momiji and Aoba were working on their computer. Yagami's back could be seen though the rest of her body was hidden by the desk. It would be fine. There were no reason for things to get bad ... well, actually, there was no reason for it not to end badly, she realized as she stepped in.

"Kou, can you take a little break right now ?", Hazuki asked.

The designer and some of the girls watched at the newcomers with astonished looks but she purposely kept staring at the blonde.

"Sure, just give me some time to finish that", Yagami answered after a short pause.

Hazuki nodded and, when the other woman stood up, she asked her to follow with a small gesture. The designer frown but did as she was told and let Hazuki leading the way to an empty meeting room.

"As you know, the meeting about the next project starts tomorrow but Aoba has not given me anything. Will she be able to finish on time?"

The blonde's face suddenly darkened before quickly turning back to her usual expression.

"She only told me she wouldn't participate this year."

"But she didn't participate last month too. What happened ?"

Yagami walked to the window, turning her back to her superior.

"Leave her alone. You just shouldn't expect her to show anything this year, or the next.

"She doesn't want to write anymore ?", Hazuki enquired.

"I would rather say she can't write anymore."

The designer saw Hazuki's obvious disbelief and breathed slowly a bit to cool down the anger that had been building inside her for years.

"When you told her she wouldn't be allowed to draw the visual for Peco in order to put forward my name to get better sales, she didn't say anything in front of you. But when we had our next meeting together, she asked me to take over Peko, saying she was not able nor willing to work on it."

"She just lacks confidence, it's still her beginning in the company", Hazuki tried to explain.

"I thought that too. So, I asked her help during the previous project, pretending I was accumulating late. Yet the only ideas she could give me were cliché and already exploited in Fairies series."

Hazuki remained silent for a time before looking back to her friend, concerned.

"I guess you saw her quality decreased over the year. If she stops improving this early in her career, she might be fired sooner or later to give her place to someone else. Companies can't allow empathy to influence their judgement. Could you talk with her about that ?"

Yagami's hand slammed on the table.

"Did you even listened to what I told you ?!, Yagami shouted, raising her voice far above her usual standards. You decided to take her away from the project when …"

"We did not push her away from …"

"You did! You did, right after complimenting her for her results. And just in case that was not cruel enough, you gave it to me, the one she is trying to reach". The designer waited for herself to calm down, and then stared back at her superior. "You have been the one starting it, you will deal with it yourselves."

"So will you let her get fired without any doubts ?"

All the remaining of the kind and carefree Hazuki were gone the moment the designer raised her voice, leaving the place to the company's director using her position to pressure her employee, but Yagami simply stared back at her.

"If she gets fired, I leave Eagle Jump."

Without waiting for an answer, the designer walked past to the other woman and left the tiny room after these words, getting some curious looks from a group that had formed in front of the door. Despite her anger, the blonde managed to fake a smile before going back in the design office and sitting back on her chair.

"What did you two talked about', Hifumi asked shyly.

"With Hazuki? She just had some questions about the next project", the blonde answered vaguely.

"Will you show something new or do you plan to work on the next Fairies ?"

Yagami picked up a pen and gazed at it for a moment.

"I'm still unsure of what to do to be honest …"

"I'm sure it will be good no matter what you decide", Hifumi replied in an attempt to cheer her up.

"That's the reason why I have to make a choice", Yagami whispered quietly.

* * *

Hazuki sighed loudly and shook her head. The night had come, and rain had begun falling shortly after. Adding to that her argument with Yagami made her day horrible. She stood up and moved towards the window where her cat was sleeping.

"Today has not been funny ..."

Somebody knocked smoothly at the door while the girl was lost in her thoughts.

"Come in", Hazuki said as she sat back on her chair.

The door pivoted to reveal the designer leader, a sheet in the hand. Hazuki hid her surprise and waited for Yagami to speak but she just approached the desk and pinned down the sheet in front of the gray-haired woman. She grabbed it and read at the words that were written on it. Peco 2. Hazuki looked up for an explanation on Yagami's serious face.

"That's the only way to get her back", the designer told her as an explanation.

"She told you that ?"

"She doesn't know I'm here."

"You want me to trust you with nothing but that ?", Hazuki raised an eyebrow.

Yagami didn't speak, but her look was clear. Hazuki walked to the window and fixed a raindrop running down the glass. Peck had had quite good sales, so a sequel would already have an existing fanbase, but the obvious condition was that Aoba would be the designer of the project, from the beginning to the end. But looking at her current state, it was difficult to believe she would suddenly wake up and create a game by herself.

"You would both create the game and your names would be quoted equally."

"You know very well she would be invisible if she's next to me."

That's why I proposed you that, Hazuki said to herself. The woman sighed and grabbed a bunch of files to quickly read them. She then put them down and frowned, her mind balancing the only way out of this conflict she could think of.

"I want a proposition for tomorrow, before 12.00. And you shall not give her any idea. If she manages to convince the rest of the crew that her work is reaching your level, only then will I accept your conditions."

Yagami nodded and slightly bowed before leaving the room. As soon as she got back on the designer room, she grabbed her phone in her bag and search among her contacts until she found the right person. The phone rang twice before Aoba finally responded.

"Yagami? Is there a problem in the company?"

"Sorry to call you this late. I know you're probably home, but I need to speak with you tonight. Face to face."

"I think it shouldn't be a problem. What is it about?", Aoba asked curiously.

"That's … It's difficult to talk about it by phone. But it's something I can't do without you."

"Then, do you mind coming at my home? I can't leave my brother alone in the house."

"Sure, if I'm not bothering you."

After Aoba gave her the address, Yagami quickly jumped inside her car and drove to her destination. She managed to find a place to park just in front of the house. It was quite large for someone this young, so Yagami guessed she was still living with her parents. And she didn't bring anything. The designer shook her head to clear her mind and rang the bell. Soon after, Aoba came to open the door. She was wearing an apron above more casual clothes. Yagami's face was probably showing her concern since Aoba seemed worried.

"Did something happen?" the smaller girl asked.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

Outro : Thanks for reading !

This is something I had completly forgotten about that I found yesterday on my computer, so I quickly corrected and posted the text. Since I didn't use a beta, there will probably be a few mistakes. If you want to, feel free to tell me the mistakes, and I will correct them as soon as possible.

Also, a sequel is not planned, but if people enjoyed it, I will see what I can do.

Edit 29/09/19 : a sequel is planned and currently being written. No date because I know myself, but I hope I can post it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This house is pretty clean, was the first thought that crossed Yagami's mind as she came in and took off her shoes. Each pair of shoes were placed in a small, box filled, desk, with a wardrobe right next to it. Even the few pictures that were standing on top of the desk had not even the slightest bit of dust on them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Please come in. Itsuki is sleeping upstairs but we can use the kitchen. Come this way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"After Yagami finished double checking that her socks were not dirty, Aoba led her to the kitchen and close the door behind them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Please have a seat. What happened?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami obliged and opened her mouth, but the sentences she had prepare before coming were all gone, so she went for it abruptly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hazuki told me that you may be fired soon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Odly, despite the suddenness of the truth Yagami just stated, Aoba's face only showed the smile of someone who eventually learned that what she expected was finally happening./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I see, was the girl's reply. Thank you for telling me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Wait, are you not planning to try to change that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Even though it was probably closer from her expectation to have Aoba taking the news this way, Yagami still hoped for something, for anything but that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aoba probably read everything on her face as she simply shook her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""To be honest, I was expecting this for a long time. I mean, even a blind would have seen that I was not improving for a long time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then why don't you show them that they were wrong?! Tomorrow's the day we'll pick this year's project. We have until twelve to come up with something that will convince them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I am sorry, Yagami-senpai. I know you always try to help me, and I really want to thank you for that. But I just can't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Keep that bullshit for the others if you want to, but don't give me that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You saw it yourself. I don't have this thing you need to create a good story."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then I'm even worse since you've beaten me when we picked the design for Peco. Maybe I need to be fired too" Yagami suggested without a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No! You have a lot of talent, you can't say that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then take back what you said. Well, anyway, if you don't, I'm being fired too. That was the condition the higher ups came for me to give you a chance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami hated lying, especially to Aoba, but they had no time to waste. The faster she got out of this state the better. The result was maybe a bit too much as Aoba looked like a truck was about to ram them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You … Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Because I'm not happy with how Peco turned out. You should have been the one leading this till the end. And if I want to make up for what happened, I think Peco would be … no, Peco must be the one who will allow you to do that. When you thought about the story behind the game, you must have been thinking about what happen next. Like, I remember you saying that the queen and Peco should be friends."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I said that, but I simply thought that the queen couldn't be acting with bad intentions" Aoba explained, nervously playing with her hairs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Then why not start from there. What could we build a game on that would be related to their new friendship?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I don't know … we could have them, like, go to school, and … the player would have to pass some kind of levels to pass the exams?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I think it's has been done before, and there would be no real link between real exams and a level. And since we're going for a sequel, we will have to keep a rather similar playstyle. Not saying we are keeping the suits and all, but we can't just make it a Sudoku solving game."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry ... Then do you think we could use the path they take to go to school to create our own levels?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami took some time to think but ended up shaking her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The issue is that we could hardly create a story around that. We could use that once or twice in the game, but not as the main goal. Like, what would make the path harder than the previous."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The amount of stress Yagami had put on her shoulders was apparently still not enough as the girl was coming back to the usual stereotypes. Still, it was a lot better than anything she had been giving recently. Was there no way to fully get her back? Then one crossed her mind. It was bold, and kind of desperate, but the situation could not remain unchanged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Let's try something. Close your eyes and don't move please."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aoba was taken by surprise but still did what she was asked. Yagami took a deep breath and picked a slow, monotone tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're in a castle. Right in front of you, Peco stand in front of the queen of the world who is on her knees, surrounded by her friends. Can you see them?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Still unable to understand where all this was supposed to lead, Aoba nodded without a response./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Now, Peco lends her a hand and get her up on her feet. What do they say?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Peco is probably telling her that everything is alright since they are both fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And the other girl?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This time, the young designer frowned, and it took her some time to respond./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""She is sorry. Because she has been hurting her without reason. But Peco just forgives her."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What happens after that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Aoba fell silent once again to concentrate, Yagami stared outside through the window. Rain was pouring a lot, to the point Yagami was wondering if she would manage to get back to her house this night. A move from Aoba grasped her attention back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Peco says she has to return to her world after promising to meet again" finally revealed Aoba with both eyes opening. "Wait, what did you just …?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""See, I told you" revealed Yagami with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aoba simply stared at her bewildered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""This is where you should start your story."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A sudden lightning roared close to the house, making both adults jump on their seats. Yagami stared at the other girl before laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""My, it scared me. I hope my car won't take any damage if this keeps going."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you want to park it somewhere safer?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't worry, I don't think it will last long. And it was parked under a tree, so it will be fine." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I see … So now, I have to think about what would happen next right? Oh, Itsuki, you're not sleeping?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami looked behind her and saw a boy who must have been around eight years old. He was looking sleepy, holding a teddy bear in his small hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I had a nightmare, and I can't sleep if there is thunder."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come here, Aoba said, opening her arms. You want to tell me about that nightmare?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami couldn't help but smile, seeing the girl acting like a mother despite being barely taller than him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""There was a monster all in black, and he was flying. And he was being mean to me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't worry, I will protect you if he comes again. He will run away when I show him my muscles."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"All three began laughing when the girl rolled her inexistent muscles. Aoba then began rocking back and forth and hummed a song the blond could not recognize until the boy got sleepy in her arms. This scene reminded Yagami of her own childhood, when she would be looking with envy at her younger cousins sleeping in their mother's arms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You're going to be a good mother."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""M … Me?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Yep. You took care of that easily, and you even managed to have him sleeping in your arms despite the weather. He's lucky to have you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aoba opened her mouth to protest, but stopped without saying anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Hearing you makes it looks as if you had none doing that for you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami didn't want to depress the now cheerful girl so kept her memories for herself and made up a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Just joking, though I do think what I said about you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The two fell silent for a little while until Aoba spoke again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yagami san?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mmh?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What if, this time, Peco was the one in trouble and the queen came to her help?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""That's an idea that could work, I think. Yes, it could definitely work" Yagami replied after thinking a bit more. "Though we need to find a reason that could fit in a game for children."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""A nightmare for example? Like, the first was a disease, so if it's a nightmare, we would have no restrictions in terms of reality, and we would have a final boss."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""And with that, we could include new, unreal designs for the suits" Yagami added with excitation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Well, I was thinking that we could do as if the queen was still ill and sent her plushes to help instead. We could still add some of course. Or maybe, we could have her joining the final battle when all hope seems lost."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, that's even better this way. I know it's really late, but you should try to work on the design now. We only have half a day to make everything. Also, I'm not allowed to intervene in the drawings, but I can write down the plot and ideas you just gave. Do you have what you need to draw?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"-Everything is in my room upstairs. I'll get Itsuki in his bed and get them. But shouldn't you go back home before it's too late?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm as involved as you are in that, so once we finish, I'll just go to the company and sleep there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""… Thank you … for everything. I don't know how I can ever make up for that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Beat Fairies and we'll be even. I'm kind of searching for something else to invest on but won't be allowed to do that considering this is Eagle's ace. Anyway, we don't have the time for chitchat, you have a lot to do tonight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aoba went up and put her brother in bed. With this renewed vibe, the two girls worked relentlessly for hours, only taking a pause when Aoba's parents came back from the theater, but seeing the sheets spread all over the table, they quickly left them without holding them for long. The sun was already high in the sky when Aoba eventually raised her head from the last drawing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Done. How do you feel about it" Aoba asked, showing the sheet to her senior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, the tail looks a lot more real, even without any color. Good job Aoba."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""We finished everything we needed?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I have all the drawings, the script, and the descriptions, so yeah. I will give these to Hazuki, so you should rest a bit before coming to work today."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What about you? You didn't sleep either."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm not working this afternoon, so I'll rest later" Yagami explained as she was gathering their work to sort the sheets. "I'll see you tomorrow for the results."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sure. Be careful on the road, okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thankfully, there were a lot of cars on the road so, even if it took her longer than anticipated, she however had to focus on driving and her sleepiness had fade away during the travel. She managed to find a parking slot in her usual spot so, without losing time, the blonde headed for the office. She was one of the first to arrive, so she quickly wished them a good day before getting upstairs. Hazuki's office was located right nest to the corridor's entrance. When she knocked on the door, the blond got asked to enter almost immediately. Hazuki was sitting behind her desk, talking on the phone. When she noticed Yagami was the one knocking, she asked for a minute and put the phone down before looking at the file Yagami was handing her. She quickly went through all the pages before closing it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The decision will be taken before tomorrow. As for you and Aoba, take the day off, you wouldn't be of any use if you're half sleeping."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami bowed and left the office as the grey-haired woman was resuming her call. She quickly sent Aoba a message to let her know of the decision, and then headed to her desk to sleep a bit, as her home was quite far, and exhaustion was starting to impact her ability to stay focused. She still took the time to wave a hand towards Hifumi and Yun who apparently just arrived and literally fell on her chairs. Less than ten seconds after, she was already sleeping dreamlessly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yagami woke up due to a buzzing effect against her hip. Without opening her eyes, Yagami searched for its source with her hand and grabbed her phone. With all her might, Yagami opened one eye to check the sender. It came from Hazuki. Suddenly completely awakened, she quickly opened it and read the text./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Tell Aoba to come tomorrow in the meeting room for 8.30 to discuss about her idea. You are also expected to come, so don't be late. Hazuki."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Outro : Well, it took me a bit more time than anticipated to correct the text, but I hope the result will be worth it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Also, I already have some thoughts about what could happen so I may suddenly come back in a few months with a wild chapter, but all that mostly depends on how much free time I get./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh, and also feel free to tell me if you spot english mistakes or not-entirely-wrong sentences, so I can correct them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"With that being said, thanks for reading and have a nice day./span/p 


End file.
